Y el sombrero dijo Slytherin - La piedra filosofal
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Este es mi intento de traducir una historia donde se responde a la pregunta de que hubiese pasado de haber terminado Harry en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor
1. Selección

Nota del autor: En serio necesitan haber leído para entender partes de esto. Esto es parte de una serie la cual corre paralemente al libro real. Es un A.U fic. Me gusta mucho Draco, por lo que sigo al popular fan fic puede que Draco es en realidad un buen tipo (y que su problema de actitud se deba a su padre)  
  
Nota de la traductora: Pido que sean generosos con las criticas debido a que este es mi primer intento de traducir  
Y el sombrero dijo Slytherin - la piedra filosofal  
  
Seleccionado   
  
"mmm" dijo una vocesita en su oreja - difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, por dios si, y una sed de probarse a uno mismo, lo veo esto es muy interesante.......... entonces ¿Dónde te pondré"  
Harry se aferro a los bordes del taburete y penso "en Slytherin no, en Slytherin, no".  
" En Slytherin no, eh" dijo la vocesita ¿Estas seguro? Podrías ser grandioso, sabes, lo tenes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudara en el camino hacia la grandeza, de eso no hay duda- ¿no? ¿por qué no?  
Harry penso primero en Draco, no quería estar en la misma casa que él   
"esa no es una buena razón". Me temo que tendré que ponerte en - ¡SLYTHERIN!  
(El segundo pensamiento de Harry tuvo que el sombreo no oyó, era que de Slytherin habían salido más magos y brujas malignos que de ninguna otra)  
Harry se veía aturdido, y mientras caminaba asía la mesa de Slytherin, se preguntaba se estaría mejor en Ston Wall. Llego a la mesa de Slytherin, todos los Slytherins (incluso Malfoy) Estaban vitoreando fuertemente. Un chico de sexto (que era prefecto) estrecho su mano sonriente, "Bienvenido a Slytherin Potter. "Tenemos a Potter" e hizo un gesto obsceno a los mellizo que parecían aturdidos, enojados y celosos. Harry se sentó y moro al resto de los de los de su clase. Stephen Browne, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Catarina Feral, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Lucricia Ravage y Blaise Zabin eran sus nombres y la mayoría se veía como gente algo molesta. Pansy Parkinson parecía un buldog, , Millicent Bulstrode era algo fea, Crabe y Goyle parecían demasiado estúpidos para ser aceptados para ser aceptados, Blaise y Lucrecia eran algo atractivas, pero sus personalidades contrarrestaban su buena apariencia, y ya había conocido a Malfoy, Stephen Browne parecía fuera de lo que significaba ser un Slytherin, como lo era. Catarina Feral......... ella era realmente atractiva con el pelo hasta los hombros, y los ojos celestes. Parecía ser agradable, el echo de que alguien así fuera una Slytherin le hizo sospechar, penso que probablemente - un lado oscuro - que el no podía ver.  
"Bienvenido a Slytherin, Potter" Malfoy sonriente   
"¿Qué queres Malfoy?" espeto Harry   
"Mi oferte sigue en pie, si queres que seamos amigos" le extendió su mano a Harry, de nuevo.  
"Si, claro" dijo Harry sarcástico. Pero penso que Malfoy era la única persona en Slytherin que ya conocía. Pero también era una persona horrible. Él necesitaba a alguien con quien poder hablar también penso, no podía estar solo como estaba. Su expresión cambio y sinceramente "Si, esta bien" y tomo la mano de Malfoy, no esperaba realmente ser su amigo, pero sintió que era lo mejor dado la situación. Lastima que no estaba en Gryffindor con Ron. En la mesa de Gryffindor Ron y sus hermanos estaban asombrados de que Harry le estrechara la mano a Malfoy, convirtiéndose en su enemigo.  
  
El banquete termino y todos empezaron a abandonar el gran hall   
"Gryffindor, primer año, por acá" grito Percy Weasley, mientras los guiaba escaleras arriba. Harry vio a los Gryffindors pasar; Ron estaba evitando verle deliberadamente. ¿Qué hice? Se pregunto, no es mi culpa que el sombrero me pusiera en Slytherin.  
"Slytherin, primer año siganmen" dijo el prefecto que había recibido a Harry antes, Marcus Flint los guiaba a las mazmorras. Harry lo siguió con el resto de los Slytherin. Luego finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía una parte vacía de la pared, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos dijo algo que Harry había escuchado a muchos muggles mejicanos decir decir "Abra cadabra" una puerta apareció en el pasillo. A Harry nunca le gustaron esas `palabras mágicas´ y por alguna razón. Noto que algunos de primero retrocedieron a escuchar esas palabras, y se preguntaba por que.  
Cuando le pregunto a Malfoy este con una risa disimulada "Los muggles nos robaron eso de nosotros. Excepto que no lo dicen bien, y no saben lo que hace. Si supieran, no les gustaría tanto decirla" disimulo su risa otra vez "Si Flint hubiese dicho el verdadero hechizo hubiese como matado a alguien" Harry no le vio lo gracioso, pero al menos entendía por que algunos de los otros estudiantes se habían asustado. Él todavía sentía que había algo sobre esas palabras que alguien no le contaba.  
La sala común era un cuarto largo iluminado por luces verdes, una ausencia total de ventanas, con una ornamental chimenea, varias sillas de un verde oscuro estaban puestas en grupos alrededor del cuarto. "CALLENCEN" espeto Flint "El cuarto de los varones por esta puerta" apuntando a su izquierda "chicas por allá" apuntando a una puerta a su derecha. "Vallan, sus equipajes estarán ya ala" Harry fue a través de la puerta que daba al dormitorio de los chicos y por el pasillo. La tercera puerta tenia una placa que decía `primer año´ los chicos de primer año entraron. Él estaba en otro cuarto bajo, sin ventanas y con cinco camas de cuatro postes adornadas con cortinas verdes alrededor de ellas. Este era donde iba a vivir por los próximos tres trimestres. Se pregunto si no era muy tarde para volver con los Dursleys. 


	2. ¡Troll en las mazmorras!

Nota del autor: Hay partes de esta historia que son citas del libro - no se puede evitar - es tan paralelo al libro que es inevitable. Les dejo a saber que soy una Slytherin y que el personaje de Catarina Feral esta basado en mi.  
  
Nota de la traductora: ya vamos por el segundo capitulo y como yo también soy una Slytherin, voy a seguir traduciendo aunque nadie lo lea o haga un review.  
  
  
  
Y el sombrero dijo Slytherin - La piedra filosofal  
  
  
Cap. 2 ¡Troll en las mazmorras!  
  
Las clases habían empezado, su materia menos favorita fue rápidamente pociones. No era por Snape quien definitivamente no le gustaba, pero parecía que no lo tomaba en cuenta, puramente por que era un Slytherin. No le gustaban esas clases por que las tenía que tomar con Gryffindor, y Ron estaba siendo muy desagradable con él. Ron parecía pensar que Harry le había refraudado y hecho verse como un tonto, por tratar de hacerse amigo de él y después que se convirtiera en un Slytherin. Harry trato de hablar con Ron, pero fue ignorado, y Draco le dijo que era una mala idea ser visto hablando con un Gryffindor si no era para insultar.  
Harry esperaba ansioso para aprender a volar, pero antes de que pudiese incluso despegar, un chico de Gryffindor llamado Neville Longbotton se había roto su muñeca y tuvieron que llevarlo corriendo a la enfermería. "Si veo una escoba en el aire, la persona montándola va a ser expulsado antes de que puedan decir Quiddich" dijo Madam Hooch mientras se iba llevando a Neville de vuelta al edificio del colegio.  
"¿Vieron su cara?" empezó Draco   
"Cállate Malfoy" espeto una chica de Gryffindor   
"Ooooooh, atrida por Longbotton?" se burlo Pansy "Nunca pense que a VOS te gustaban los bebés gordos y llorones Pavarti"  
"Miren" Draco recogió algo del piso "No es la estúpida cosa que la abuela de Longbotton le envío"   
"Dame eso" Grito Ron Weasley   
"¿Lo queres?" Draco burlándose "Anda y búscalo" tiro el recordador tan fuerte como pudo, y perecía que iba a caer en el lago. Harry no supo por que, no supo como supo como, pero antes de que pudiese pensar lo que estaba haciendo, él estaba volando atrás del recordador, en su escoba. Lo agarro segundos antes de que tocara el agua y volvió a subir antes de caerse en el agua. Regreso al estupefacto grupo, sosteniendo el recordador. Todos estaban sorprendidos con lo que había hecho.  
"QUERES conseguir una detención" le susurro a Draco, y justo en ese momento llego McGogall, seguida de cerca por Snape "Acá, tómala" le tiro el recordador a ron quien tambaleo y se la manejo para agaralo.   
"Potter" le llamo McGogall   
"Uh, oh" Harry savia que estaba en problemas Madam Hooch había dicho que si alguien volaba iba a ser expulsado.  
"Discúlpeme Profesora" Snape murmuro "ÉL es uno de mis alumnos, y yo me voy a encargar de esto" McGogall se veía muy disgustada.  
"Sígame Potter" Escoto Snape. Harry lo siguió silenciosamente. Le avisaron que esperara en la oficina de Snape.  
  
La oficina de Snape no era un lugar agradable - las paredes estaban repletas varias cosas muertas, metidas en frascos de vidrios de varios tamaños. Realmente no un lugar al que uno podría visitar si había recién comido. Cuando Snape regreso estaba sonriendo "Parece que heredaste varios de los tratos de tu padre. No todos o si no, no estarías en mi casa. Parece que tenes un talento natural para el vuelo". Y en vos baja "y probablemente para causar problemas también". Hablándole de nuevo a Harry "Hable con el director sobre lo que paso en tu clase de vuelo. Él estaba bastante interesado en mi sugestión, y me dejo.........." hizo una pausa para darle un tono dramático, y Harry ya se estaba imaginando que clase de penitencia que le iban a dar "ponerte en el equipo de Quiddich de nuestra casa. Con un talento natural como el tuyo, Gryffindor no tiene oportunidad contra nosotros". Harry estaba petrificado. Era lo ultimo que se esperaba. Especialmente de Snape, Harry sabia que Snape le odiaba, aun siendo un Slytherin, y dejándole jugar para el equipo de Quiddich - diablos, no expulsar a Harry era extraño para Snape en esta situación.  
  
Ese sábado Marcus Flint, prefecto y capitán del equipo de Quiddich de la casa de Slytherin, acorralo a Harry y le dijo en términos claros que si estaba desperdiciando tiempo de su mañana, él haría de la vida de Harry un infierno. Después llevo a Harry al campo de Quiddich murmurando algo sobre que Snape debía haber perdido un tornillo si quería usar a uno de primer año para el equipo. Después de explicarle las reglas del Quiddich, y comentando para si mismo "..........Este chico nunca escucho sobre el Quiddich, como esperan que lo juegue?". Flint se paso dos horas tirando pelotas del tamaño de una snicht por todo el campo, tratando de que Harry le errara a una. Harry las agarro a todas. Flint estaba asombrado "Snape tenia razón" dijo con entusiasmo en la vos "vas a ser un gran seeker, Potter. Felicitaciones estas en el equipo". El entrenamiento era realmente extremo. Estas personas eran fanáticos (incluso mas que Oliver Wood). Ellos tenían entrenamiento cincos veces a la noche por semana por mas de cuatro horas pero Harry era tan buen seeker que podía irse antes la mayoría de las noches, para el resentimiento de Derrik y Bole, los beters del equipo, a quienes Flint decía que nunca podían tener suficiente practica con su puntería ("ustedes de alguna forma se las arreglan para errarle a la cabeza de sus oponente")  
  
Harry se estaba acostumbrando a los insultos de los Gryffindors, pero todavía no le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaban los rumores que iban por las casas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, que Voldemort le había atacado por que el era un potencial rival (desde luego nadie decía ese nombre). Los Revenclaw pensaban que estos rumores eran tontos, al igual Harry. Los otros Slytherins pensaban que era una gran broma que usaban para asustar a los Hufflepuff mas jóvenes. Harry regreso a su sala común, tarde una noche, por que Peeves había estado tratando de estrellar una biblioteca en el medio del corredor que da a las mazmorras. Camino derecho a través del salón común, sin mirar para los costados, y empezó a guardar sus libros. Miro para arriba, Draco no estaba ahí. ¿qué podría estar haciendo? Regreso a la sala común y miro alrededor. Draco estaba sentado en su habitual silla de espaldas al cuarto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Era muy tarde para seguir haciendo la tarea. Cualquier sea el caso Harry había visto a Draco terminar la tarea esa tarde en la biblioteca. "¿Qué planeas, Malfoy? Le pregunto   
Draco se sorprendió, obviamente no había notado que Harry estaba ahí "¿Qué qures?  
"Nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien"  
"estoy bien, ahora déjame solo"   
"¿VOS sabes que son las dos de la mañana?"  
"Si, lo se. Ahora déjame solo"  
"Bueno, me voy". Raro. Algo le devia estar pasando. Tal vez algo malo. Oh bueno. Yo pregunte . si quiere que me mantenga al margen, lo haré.  
Draco parecía perfectamente normal (según él) durante las clases. Harry noto que se sentaba solo, aun cuando les dijo a Crabe y a Goyle (sus eternos guardaespaldas) que lo dejaran solo al entrar a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Stephan noto esto también y penso que Draco debió haber sido embrujado. Catharina dijo que Stephan era un paranoico, y que a ella Draco parecía estar deprimido. Fuera lo que fuese, Harry no dijo nada a Draco, él no quería empezar una pelea.  
  
Harry vagamente sabia que Draco había tratado se meter a Ron Weasley en un problema., pero de alguna forma Ron había salido ileso de lo que Draco había intentado. Hermione, Neville y Ron parecían bastante agitados después de esa noche. Estaban haciendo lo posible para evitar cerca del tercer piso, y para estar loa mas lejos de este posible, como si esperaran que algo saltara y los atacase. Esto era inusual para los Gryffindor. Quien Harry penso que eran mas valientes que eso.  
  
Halloween fue increíble. El gran Hall estaba decorado con murciélagos vivos, la comida fue la mejor. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que, "¡TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS!" grito el Profesor Quirrell, y con vos mas débil "pense que querían saber" y de se desmayo. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar.  
"Silencio" grito Dumbledore por encima del ruido. Todos cállense. "Prefectos guíen sus casa de vuelta a sus dormitorios. Profesores, síganme"  
Harry se perdió en la confusión, y termino en el corredor equivocado que estaba vacío y apestaba. Él doblo una esquina tratando de encontrar un camino conocido, cuando se choco con Ron Weasley "Qué estas haciendo VOS acá, Slytherin?" demando.  
"Yo podría preguntar lo mismo, Weasley" Replico Harry. Harry había aprendido temprano ese año que la mejor forma de responder al comportamiento de las otras casa era la insolencia.  
"No es asunto tuyo" dijo Ron enojado  
"Me perdí. ¿dónde estamos?....... ¿o también estas perdido?  
"Voy a advertile a Hermione. Ella no sabe del Trool"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Eso en serio no es asunto tuyo, Potter" Replico Ron. Entonces ellos oyeron un retumbante sonido. Ron mira alrededor y casi grita. Harry vio el por que. El trool había dejado las mazmorras. Era enorme y realmente feo - Harry noto que tenia un leve parecido a Marcus Flint. El trool paso a través de una puerta al final de corredor, no parecía que les hubiese notado. "Quizás podamos encerarlo en ahí adentro" dijo ron esperanzado  
"¿Qué? ¿En el baño de chicas? Harry que habiendo visto el cartel en la puerta  
"¿B-baño de chicas? ¿E-ese es el baño de las chicas? Pero Hermione esta ahí adentro" Ron parecía aterrorizado.  
Harry estaba horrorizado. Él había conocido a Hermione Granger en el tren. Ella parecía una verdadera snob y él sabia que era un nacida de muggles. Draco no quería saber de él si la ayudaba. Pero no podía dejar que se enfrentara a un troll del tamaño de una montaña ella sola. No había forma de que sobreviviera "Debemos ir a buscar ayuda" dijo Harry  
"Ella podría no estar viva cuando volvamos" Ron sonó histérico.  
"Bueno. Vos vas a buscar a los profesores. Y yo voy a evitar que el trool le haga daño"  
"¿Cómo? Y cualquier sea el caso ¿por qué debería confiar en vos?  
"Solo ándate, cuanto mas espere, peor aun esto se pondrá" Harry le grito a Ron, quien contra su buen juicio se fue corriendo en busca de un profesor.  
Harry siguió al Troll dentro del Baño de las chicas para verle romper un fregadero que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Hermione. Ella ni siquiera noto a Harry, estaba muy asustada. Ser amigo de Draco no era para nada bueno. Le había enseña una gran cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones que se suponía no debían aprender hasta sexto. Apunto su varita al troll y grito las palabras que lanzaron una luz roja directamente a la cabeza del troll. Que quedo nokeado en seco. Hermione miro para arriba para ver quien le había salvado, y quedo horrorizada al ver que era un Slytherin.  
  
"¿Cómo hiciste ESO?" exclamo Ron, cuando apareció seguido de cerca por Snape, McGogall y Quirell   
"M-me gustaría saber l-la respuesta a ese p-pregunta" tartamudeo Quirell, mirando a Harry nervioso. Harry noto que la pierna de Snape estaba sangrando, pero Snape pereció notar la mirada de Harry por lo que movió la pierna para que no fuera visible.  
"Fue un encantamiento aturdidor" Harry tranquilo  
"Los de primer año no han aprendido el encantamiento aturdidor" declaro McGogall y Harry se encogió de hombros "¿Qué paso acá exactamente?"  
"Hermione no sabia del trool" empezó Ron "fui a advertirle que regresara a la sala común, cuando me choque con ÉL" Ron apuntando a Harry "dijo que estaba perdido"  
"Lo estaba"  
"Vimos que el troll entraba acá, y yo fui en busca de ayuda"   
"Yo ya les dije que use el encantamiento aturdidor" dijo Harry ahora notando le miraba de una forma muy extraña, con verdadero miedo, no su usual nerviosismo.  
"Ya veo" dijo McGogall "Le creo. Es sabido que los Slytherins saben mas hechizos que los que nuestro curriculum enseña" dándole una escueta mirada a Snepe cuando lo decía "Y como no hay heridos.......... Señor Weasley, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por alertarenos de la situación que pasaba acá. Señor Potter..."  
"Diez puntos para Slytherin" termino Snape  
"¡DIES!" grito Ron  
"si señor Weasley, diez. Usted simplemente corrió y nos aviso. El señor Potter uso un relativamente avanzado hechizo para salvar la vida de una compañera"  
Hermione todavía parecía horrorizada por el echo de que un Slytherin le salvara la vida. Harry camino hacia ella, mientras Snape y Weasley discutían "¿Estas bien?"  
"¿Qué? Si e-eso creo" Hermione firmemente y camino al resto, justo a tiempo para evitar que Ron insultara a Snape.  
"M-mejor irnos, el puede d-despertarce" y los tres estudiantes y sus profesores de casa se fueron. McGogall escolto a Ron y a Hermione escaleras arriba. Harry asumió que iban a su salón común, y siguió a Snape escaleras abajo a su salón común.  
"¿Dónde estabas?" le pregunto Stephan  
"¿Qué paso?" demando Lucricia  
"¿Esta alguien herido?" pregunto Blaise obviamente esperando que alguien lo estuviera  
"Me perdí, atraparon al troll, no hay heridos" Harry respondió a las preguntas que había oído. Blaise parecía decepcionado. Entonces Harry noto que Draco estaba sentado solo en un rincón. Fue para ver si estaba bien, cuando Catarina lo detuvo.   
"Déjale solo. Él ya trato de convertir a Vecent en un murciélago de fruta por tratar de hablarle"  
A Harry no le importaba Crabe pero pregunto "¿Crabe esta bien?"  
"Si, no funciono. Pero ese no es el punto. Draco esta realmente de mal humor" y le da una escueta mirada a Draco "Incluso para él." Esto ya era algo. Draco siempre estaba por o de mal humor, excepto cuando estaba insultando a los Weasleys. Harry noto que sostenía una carta, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para tratar de averiguar de que se trataba (no hay que imaginarce por que no estoy es Gryffindor, si soy tan fácil de asustar, penso). 


	3. Quiddich y Navidad

Nota del autor: En serio necesitan haber leído para entender partes de esto. Esto es parte de una serie la cual corre paralemente al libro real. Es un A.U fic. Me gusta mucho Draco, por lo que sigo al popular fan fic puede que Draco es en realidad un buen tipo (y que su problema de actitud se deba a su padre)  
  
Nota de la traductora: pido perdón por tardar tanto es que no es fácil y estoy por dar pruebas. Tal vez con este capitulo mande el primero del segundo pero lo dudo. Doy gracias a la gente que review. Y les digo que solo faltan dos capítulos para el segundo libro.  
  
Y el sombreo dijo Slytherin - la piedra filosofal  
  
Quiddich y Navidad  
  
Las practicas de Quiddich se estaban poniendo mas intensivas, y Harry podría haber dicho que eso era imposible. El primer partido de Harry de la temporada se estaba acercando, y era contra Gryffindor, Gryffindor era el equipo a vencer, eran claramente el mejor equipo entre las otras tres casa, y el único rival serio de Slytherin. "oí que Gryffindor tiene una nueva seeker. Ella es de segundo año, se llama Lindsay Mall. Es odiosamente buena tanto que estuvieron a punto de dejarle jugar el año pasado, por eso es mejor que te prepares para esto, Potter". Él asintió sabia que era mejor no decir nada cuando Flint estaba vociferando "Mis espías me informaron que siguen teniendo a los Wealeys como beaters, así que tene cuidado. Esos son tan viciosos como nosotros." El primer partido de Harry fue en un día claro, y el estadio estaba repleto. A Harry no le sirvió notar que solo un cuarto da la tribuna usaba los colores de Slytherin, y los otros tres cuartos usaban los colores de Gryffindor. Ellos estaban usando túnicas verdes, y cuando entraron al campo para enfrentar al equipo de Gryffindor, quienes usaban túnicas rojas, pudo reconocer varias caras conocidas en la multitud. Malfoy se notaba extremadamente celosos. Ron Weasley estaba abucheando y silbando mas fuerte que nadie mientras Harry entraba al campo, pero nadie le oyó, los Slytherins animaban mucho en un tono mucho mas alto. Madame Hooch libero las Bludgers y Snitch, después lanzo la Quaffle al aire, donde fue instaneamente interceptada por Gryffindor.  
"La Quaffle es tomada inmediatamente por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor - que excelente cheeser es esa chica, y bastante atractiva también"  
"JORDAN"  
"Perdón profesora"  
Harry no conocía al comentador - asumió que su nombre era Jordán - pero el había dicho que estaba en problemas era la vos de McGogall retándole.   
"Y ella realmente se esta luciendo allá arriba, un pase impecable a Alicia Spinet, un gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, el año pasado era solo una suplente - de vuelta a Johnson y - no, Slytherin acaba de quedarse con la Quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin Marcus Flint consigue la Quaffle y avanza - Flint vuela como un águila allá arriba - va a anot- no, fue parado por un excelente movimiento del Keeper de Gryffindor Wood" Harry insulto, pero nadie pudo oírle, "Y Gryffindor toma la Quaffle - es Chaser Katie Bell ahí la chaser de Gryffindor, gran zambullida alrededor de Flint arriba fuera de l campo y AUCH - eso debió doler un golpe en la nuca por una Bludger - la Quaffle es tomada por Slytherin - ese es Adrian Pucey acelerando hacia los postes, pero es bloqueado por la segunda Bludger - enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no puedo decir cual - Gran jugada por parte del beater de Gryffindor, como sea, y Johnson vuelve a conseguir la Quaffle con el campo descubierto allá va ella - realmente esta volando - elude a una acelerada Bludger - los postes están justo en frente - vamos Angelina - Bletchley el keeper se zambulle - pero le erra - GRYFFINDOR ANOTA" el ruido de la multitud era increíble - los gritos de aliento de los Gryffindors y los abucheos de los Slytherins eran ensordecedores "Slytherin esta en posesión - el cheeser Pucey esquiva dos Bludgers dos Weasleys y a la chaser y acelera hacia - esperen un momento - es esa la snitch?" Harry la vio, acababa de volar rozando la oreja izquierda de Pucey, haciendo que soltara la Quaffle. Harry se zambullo pero Lindsay Mallin ya estaba a mitad camino. Flint choco con ella, casi tirándola de su escoba y un Weasley (él era Fred) apunta la Bludger (que su puntería es mejor que la de Bole o Derrik) directo a la cabeza de Harry, forsandolo a girar y agachare para evadir el golpe. Él había perdido la Snitch. Harry estaba volviendo a su reacomodarse para buscar la Snitch, cuando su escoba dio un salto violento. Casi se cae. Su escoba se había vuelto loca, alguien debió haberla embrujado, pero se necesitaría de una magia negra seria para poder embrujar una Nimbus 2000. Los Weasleys pensaron que era muy gracioso. Flint voló cerca de Harry, trato de ayudarle, no podía perder un jugador tan valioso, a él realmente no le importaba Harry. La escoba voló mas alto, hasta los Weasley dejaron de reír, ellos odiaban a los Slytherins, pero si Harry se caía de esa altura la caída le mataría, ellos no eran tan vengativos. Fred y George estaban ahora dando vueltas en circulo debajo de el para agaralo en caso de que cayera. Harry miraba alrededor buscando una forma de mantenerse en su escoba. Entonces lo vio, en el box de los profesores, el profesor Quirrell estaba murmurando y mantenía la mirada fija en él. Él sabia lo que significaba, Draco le había contado sobre embrujos, y Quirrell estaba embrujando su escoba.  
Harry le grito a Flint "es Quirrell" Harry pudo ver como Flint pensaba: ¿Quirrel? ¿Qué tiene contra Potter? Pero si esta tratando de matar a mi Seeker......... Flint le quito su bate de beater de Derrik y golpea la Bludger (con una mejor puntería incluso mejor que la los Weasleys), quien se agacha justo a tiempo, chocándose con Snape en el proceso. Harry se monto otra vez un su escoba. Después vio a Lindsay Mallin pasar rápidamente, siguiendo un resplandor dorado - la Snitch, el fue tras ella pero no pudo agarrara a tiempo, estaba nivelado con ella, a centímetros de la Snitch, cuando ella cierra su mano y grita para que todos le oigan "LA TENGO, GANAMOS" estaba tan endemoniadamente cerca, y Harry estaba fuera de si. Él debió haber ganado. Su escoba estaba embrujada, pero eso no cuenta al la falta de su equipo, ¿lo hacia? Ya no le agradaba mas Quirrell.  
  
  
Hermione y Ron, parecían preocupados por algo, y no paraban de interrogar a Hagrid, pero a Harry no le importaba realmente, ellos eran Gryffindors. Aun pensando que habían sido menos desagradables con él después de que salvara a Hermione del Trool, pero eso podría ser por que no los vaia tan seguido, parecía que se habían mudado a la biblioteca. Draco parecía no estar preparándose para la Navidad tanto - al menos cuando no era visto por las otras casas - él podía esconder sus sentimientos, la mayoría de ellos - pero aun así se veía deprimido.  
  
Navidad llego rápido, y la mayoría de los estudiante se fueron a casa para las vacaciones. Harry, Stephan y Catarina eran los únicos Slytherins de primer año que se quedaron. Harry decidió que le agradaban los mellizos Weasley aun que estos le odiaran, especialmente puramente por que habían estado atormentando al Profesor Quirrell. Hablando de los Weasley ellos también se quedaban en Hogwarts para Navidad también. La mañana de Navidad, Harry fue despertado por los gritos de Stephen "Despertae, Potter ¡es Navidad!"  
"Y que" Él nunca había recibido nada bueno para Navidad y nunca antes tuvo esperanzas de recibirlos.  
"¿Y que? ¿A que te referís con `y que´? ¿Es Navidad, regalos, mira" Stephen estaba apuntando a una pila en los pies de la cama de Harry.  
"¿Tengo regalos?" Harry estaba muy sorprendido  
"Si, claro que tenes regalos. Aunque no tuvieras nada mas Draco, Cat y yo te daríamos algunos"  
"Si" Harry salto de su cama y ataco súbitamente la pila de regalos "Gracias yo tengo cosas también, pero nunca antes había recibido un buen regalo"  
"¿Por que no?"  
"Tengo una palabra para definirlo: Dursley" Harry había desenvuelto dos regalos hasta ahora, una caja larga con grageas de todos los sabores por parte de Cat y una caja de caramelos muggles de Stephan. Comida - eso siempre era bueno. El siguiente era una nota `Recibimos tu mensaje y te enviamos tu regalo. De parte de tío Vernon y tía Petunia´. La nota venia con una moneda de cinco centavos "¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" Mostrándole a Stephan lo que le habían mandado.  
"Si. Eso lo explica. Gente simpática" Stephen estaba siendo sarcástico cuando dijo lo de `Gente simpática´.  
Harry abrió su siguiente regalo. Draco le había enviado una piedra encantada que evitaba que la persona que la sostuviese actuase como un tonto. Había una nota `Pense que podrías necesitarla´ "Gracias, Draco" dijo Harry sarcásticamente.  
El ultimo regalo era muy ligero, Harry lo abrió, y algo plateado casi liquido cayo al piso.  
"!Wow¡" Stephan obviamente sabia que era "Es una capa invisible, probatela Harry"   
Harry recogió la capa y se la puso. Desapareció. Era invisible. En ese momento Cat entro "¿Dónde esta Harry?" Harry se saco la capa y Cat pego un salto ¿Qué? ¡tenes una capa invisible! Esas son realmente raras y caras. ¿Quién te la envío?"  
Harry miro al la envoltura y encontró una nota: `Tu padre me la dejo después de morir. Es tiempo de que regrese a vos. Úsala bien. Feliz Navidad´. "No lo dice. Dice que le perteneció a mi papá"  
  
La cena de Navidad fue la mejor de todas - había todo tipo de comida navideña, y petardos mágicos, que sonaban como cañonazos, y tenían cosas realmente buenas adentro, no como esas porquerías que los muggles llaman petardos. Los Weasleys estaban usando unos ridículos sweters regidos a mano con sus iniciales en el frente "Lindos swetrers Weasley ¿De donde los consiguieron? ¿Un tacho de basura? Pregunto Harry  
"Para tu información nuestra mamá los tejió" Percy Weasley pensando que esa era la respuesta adecuada "si, como sea. Ese color te queda muy bien Ron" Harry burlándose. Él realmente estaba tomando varias de las malas costumbres de Draco. Ron estaba usando un sweter marrón, y Harry sabia que el odiaba el marrón.   
"Anda a molestar a otro, cara cortada" escoto Ron y los Weasley se fueron   
"Creo que ganaste, Harry" dijo Stephen y volvieron a su salón común.  
  
Esa noche Harry decidió darle un buen uso a su capa invisible. Él podría ir a buscar el salón común de Gryffindor. De saber donde esta, entraría en ella - no se - tirar bombas de olor o algo. Se escabullo de su salón común, y empezó a caminar. Él sabia que el salón común de Gryffindor estaba en una de las torres, por lo que fue escaleras arriba. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se encontró felizmente perdido. Él entro en un aula vacía, y vio un magnifico espejo, con marco dorado. Estaba escrito en la parte de arriba decía, Èrised stra ehru ouyt ube cafru on washi´. Cuando Harry miro el espejo, vio, a su familia. Su papá y su mamá - parados ahí a cada uno de sus lados - pero solo en el espejo. Él estuvo ahí - lo que debieron ser horas - mirando a sus padres. Cuando finalmente se forzó a si mismos a alejarse del espejo, fue derecho al salón común y extrajo a Stephen afuera del cuarto para mostrárselo, pero entonces Stephen se vio, se vio a si mismo en séptimo año, usando la insignia de Head Boy "Seria bueno que pasara - el ultimo Head Boy de Slytherin fue vos-sabes-quien, Harry murmuro. Él siguió yendo a visitar el espejo para ver a sus padres.  
  
La tercera noche "Hemos vuelto ¿no Harry?" Harry salto sorprendido, Albus Dumbledure estaba parado justo atrás de él.  
"Yo - yo, no le vi señor"  
"Extraño lo miope que nos podemos volver al ser invisibles. Veo que vos, como cientos antes, as descubierto las maravillas del espejo de Erised"  
2No sabia que se llamaba así"  
"Pero yo espero que ya descubriste lo que hace"   
"Él - bueno - él me muestra a mi familia"  
"Y muestra a tu amigo Stephen como Head Boy"  
"¿Cómo lo supo?"  
" Yo no necesito de una capa invisible. ¿Ahora podes imaginarte lo que hace el espejo de Erised?"  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
"Déjame explicarte. La persona mas feliz del mundo seria capaz de usar este espejo como un espejo normal, eso es, él seria capaz de verse a si mismo tal cual es, te ayudo a entender?"  
"muestra lo que queremos.......cualquier cosa que queremos?"  
"Si y no. Muestra nada mas ni nada menos que los mas profundos, mas desesperados deseos de nuestro corazón. Vos que nunca conociste a tu familia la ves alrededor tuyo, mientras Stephen, quien siente que fallo como mago - totalmente mal infundado gracias a una baja autoestima - ser ve a si mismo como Head Boy. Hombres se han perdido enteramente por lo que han visto, o se volvieron locos no sabiendo si lo que el espejo mostraba era posible o no. El espejo va a ser trasladado a otro lugar, te pido, que no lo busques de nuevo. Si alguna vez te encontras con él estarás preparado. Y no hace bien estar siempre soñando y olvidrase de la realidad , acordate de eso. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te pones esa admirable capa de vuelta y volves a dormir" Harry lo hiso tal y como se lo dijeron. 


	4. Detenciones y sospechas

Nota del autor: En serio necesitan haber leído para entender partes de esto. Esto es parte de una serie la cual corre paralemente al libro real. Es un A.U fic. Me gusta mucho Draco, por lo que sigo al popular fan fic puede que Draco es en realidad un buen tipo (y que su problema de actitud se deba a su padre)  
  
Nota de la traductora: pido perdón por tardar tanto es que estuve estudiando para dos pruebas a penas termine de darlas me voy a poner mas las pilas en esto además falta un capitulo mas y termino con esto y empiezo con el segundo libro. Lo referente al secreto de Draco no se lo voy a contar hasta el tercer libro. Ya que tanto la autora como yo prometimos que no íbamos a decirles nada por que él tiene miedo de que se lo digan a Lucius.  
  
Y el sombreo dijo Slytherin - la piedra filosofal  
  
Detenciones y sospechas  
  
"¿Qué pensas que se refería con - `si alguna vez te encontras con él estarás praparado´?" Pregunto Draco durante la clase de pociones  
"No lo se" susurro Harry  
"¡WEASLEY, GRANGER! ¡Paren de hablar! Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor" escoto Snape   
"Pero" protesto Ron  
"CADA UNO" Si tenes que algo que es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta que la clase termine, entonces por favor compártalo con el resto de la clase" dijo Snape sonriendo malévolamente   
"BUENO" respondió Hermione "le estaba contando a Ron que vi a quien estaba tratando de tirar a Potter de su escoba, y yo sé lo que están planeando" Snape ya no sonriendo. Harry estaba de repente muy interesado en esa conversación.  
"Otros cinco puntos meno, por insolencia" escoto Snape  
"Profesor" dijo Harry nerviosamente "Usted SI pregunto si quería compartir lo que estaba hablando con el resto de la clase"  
"Cállate Potter, o vas a perder puntos de tu casa también" Harry se callo  
  
Después de la clase Harry y Draco arrinconaron a Hermione y Ron "¿Qué es lo que saben?" demando Harry  
"Yo sé que fue Snape fue el que trato de embrujar tu escoba" Hermione, con un tono desafiante en la vos.  
"Ni ahí. Fue Quirrell, yo le vi" dijo Harry "¿Por qué trataría de matarmarme cualquier sea el caso? Yo estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa"  
"No lo sé, pero también les puedo decir lo que hay en el tercer piso" continuo Hermione  
"Cállate, Hermione. Son Slytherins, seguro que le van a ir a avisar a Snape" murmuro Ron   
"Si claro" Harry casi riéndose "Ustedes vieron cuanto me quiere Snape. Tanto que casi le saca puntos a su propia casa"  
"Entonces ¿Por qué no trataría de matarte" demando Ron  
"Harry es el seeker más joven en los últimos cien años. Es el mejor. Ustedes realmente creen que Snape arriesgaría la copa de Quidditch" dijo Draco  
"BUENO. Como sea. Pero quien sea este tratando de matar a Potter esta tratando de robar ay - Ron" Hermione paro de hablar por que Ron le había pegado un codazo.  
"No podemos confiar en Slytherins" le contó Ron  
"Les aseguro que no me voy a aliar con quien sea trate matarme. Antes preferiría unir fuerzas con Gryffindor" dijo Harry  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, él es mi mejor amigo y si alguien trata de......" les dijo Draco  
"Esta bien, cantales, Herm, pero todavía no confió en ellos" dijo Ron  
"Hay un enorme perro de tres cabezas llamado Fluffy  
"¡¿Fluffy?!"   
"Vigila algo en el tercer piso. Creemos que Snape - o quien sea - esta tratando de robar lo que el perro esta vigilando."  
"No es Snape. Es Quirrell. Él estaba embrujando mi escoba"   
"Snape estaba embrujando tu escoba, le vi estaba con la mirada fija en y murmurando - Yo conozco un maleficio cuando veo uno" explico Hermione  
"Pensas que yo no puedo reconocer un maleficio, soy un Slytherin" grito Harry  
"Mejor, olvidémonos de esto" Hermione que se veía exasperada "Debí haber sabido antes de tratar de hablar de forma civilizada con un Slytherin" Ron y Hermione se fueron después de que ella terminara de hablar   
"Están locos" dijo Draco y se fueron a su salón común.  
  
Harry atrapo la Snitch fácilmente en los dos siguientes partidos de Quidditch, ambos a los que Dumbledure fue a ver. Había rumores de que Snape se había ofrecido para ser réferi de eso partidos, pero después de que oyó que Dumbledure iba a estar ahí cambio de opinión. ¿Eran ciertos esos rumores? Aun así era raro. Draco Crabe y Goyle tuvieron una pelea con Ron y Neville en el partido Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, pero nada realmente paso hasta la noche, cuando Draco y Harry, se estaban escabullendo para espiar a los Gryffindors, usando la capa invisible. Ron y Hermione se habían ido a la choza de Hagrid. Cuando vieron adentro de la choza vieron .......un huevo de dragón - no mejor dicho - un dragón por que recién nacía. Harry y Draco supieron que Hagrid había tenido un dragón ilegal en su choza por una semana sin que Ron ni Hermione supieran "Si no tiene cuidado, le contamos a Dumbledure" le chantajeo Draco.  
Harry oyó que iban a deshacerse del dragón ese domingo. Draco fue a tratar de meterlos en problemas, y Harry le siguió y trato de convencerle de no hacerlo. McGogall los atrapo a los cuatro, pero el dragón ya se había ido. Les dieron detenciones a todos, Draco y Harry protestaron diciendo que ellos estaban tratando de evitar que los otros dos rompieran las regles, pero no funciono.  
  
La mañana siguiente, Harry y Draco recibieron una nota que desciendo `Su detención se llevara a cabo a las once de la noche en punto. Encuéntrense al señor Filch en la puerta de hall a las once. Prof. M. McGogall.  
Harry vio que Ron y Hermione habían recibido notas idénticas en la mesa de Gryffindor. A las once los cuatro estaban en la puerta del hall.  
"Yo vi a Snape asustando a Quirrell. Creo que él es el malo" dijo Hermione antes de acercarse mas a Filch.  
"Eso es porque ustedes son Gryffindors. Él no es t5tan malo como ustedes piensan que es" dijo Draco malévolamente, se veía a la miseria, los dos de Gryffindor parecían pensar que era por la detención, pero Harry conocía mejor a Draco.  
  
Filch los escolto a la choza de Hagrid "Apuesto, que van a pensarlo dos veces antes de romper una regla de nuevo ¿no? OH si..........trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros si me preguntan.........es un lastima que dejaran morir las viejas penitencias....colgarlos de las muñecas por un par de días, yo tengo las cadenas todavía en mi oficina, las mantengo aceitadas por si llegan a ser necesitadas.  
"Filch, ¿SOS vos? Apúrate, que quiero empezar con esto" Harry y Draco se miraron nerviosos, y Harry noto que Ron estaba sonriendo.  
Filch debió haberlo notado también "¿Supongo que crees que la van a pasar bien con el gran inútil? Bueno piénsalo otra vez, chico - es adentro del bosque prohibido donde van a ir y si no estoy equivocado no van a salir en una sola pieza"  
La sonrisa de Ron se borro y Draco para en seco "¿El bosque?" Sonaba como si le estuviese por dar un ataque de pánico "No podemos ir ahí adentro en la noche hay todo tipo de cosas ahí adentro - hombres lobos oí."  
"No seas estúpido, Malfoy. Los hombres lobo solo salen en noches de luna llena. No hay luna llena." Remato Ron, quien no estaba contento de ir al bosque tampoco. Draco todavía se veía nervioso.  
Hagrid apareció "justo a tiempo, estuve esperando media hora. ¿Están bien ustedes dos" miro a Ron y a Hermione. Hagrid miro a Harry como si fuese un traidor por estar en Slytherin. A Harry le agradaba Hagrid, pero Hagrid obviamente tenia el mismo punto de vista que los Gryffindor - los Slytherins son malos. Pero no los somos o ¿lo somos?  
"Yo no seria tan amable con ellos Hagrid. Después de todo, están acá para ser retados" dijo Filch fríamente  
"¿Por eso tardaron tanto? ¿Dando sermones, eh? No tenias por que hacerlo. Yo me encargo desde acá" dijo Hagrid a Filch  
"Después vuelvo, para buscar lo que haya quedado de ellos" dijo Filch hablando de mal modo.  
Draco se dio vuelta para ver a Hagrid "Yo no a ir a ahí adentro"  
"Lo vas a hacer, si queres seguir en Hogwarts, hicieron algo malo y deben pagar por eso"  
"Pero es cosa de sirvientes, no es algo para que un estudiante haga. Pensé que escribiríamos unos reglones. Si mi padre se entera que estoy haciendo esto él -"   
"Decile que así es como son las cosas en Hogwarts. ¡Escribir reglones! ¿Qué bien hace eso a alguien? Vos vas a hacer algo útil o te vas. Se crees que tu padre va a estar satisfecho de que te expulsen, anda a empacar al castillo. ¡Anda!" Draco miro a Hagrid, después, vencido fijo su vista al piso "Bueno entonces, ahora, escuchen bien, por que es peligroso lo que vamos a hacer esta noche y no quiero que tomen riesgos. Siganmen por acá" los guió a las orillas del bosque, y apunto algo resplandeciente, plateado en el camino "Miren esto ¿Ven esta cosa brillante? ¿Esta cosa plateada? Esto es sangre de unicornio. Hay un unicornio gravemente herido cerca de acá. Este es el segundo en esta semana. Encontré uno muerto el miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar al pobre. Tenemos que descubrir este misterio"  
"¿Y que si lo que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra primero?" Draco sonaba realmente asustado.  
"No hay nada de lo que vive en ese bosque que pueda hacerles daño se están con Fang o conmigo. Y manténgansen en el camino. Bien ahora nos vamos a separar en dos equipos y seguimos el rastro en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todas partes, se debe estar desangrando desde ayer a la noche, por lo menos"  
"Yo quiero a Fang" dijo Draco rápidamente  
"Yo también" Harry no quería estar estancado con uno de los Gryffindor  
"Esta bien, solo para que sepan. Él es un maldito cobarde" le contó Hagrid, después todos entraron en el bosque.  
  
"Escuchaste algo" Draco parecía extremadamente asustadizo  
"Solo vos preguntándome si había escuchado algo" respondió Harry "Se esta volviendo tétrico, creo ¿Qué clase de criaturas pensas que realmente hay acá? Digo por que Weasley tenia razón sobre los Hombres lobo"  
"No sé - y no creo querer saberlo" siguieron caminando "¿Escuchaste eso?"   
"Si, esta vez, si escuche algo. Sonó como una capa" dijo Harry  
"¿Una capa? ¿No crees que sea un Lethifold?" Draco realmente asustado  
"¿Qué es un Lethifold?" pregunto Harry  
"No - no es un Lethifold" Draco pareciendo un conejo encandilado. Era un unicornio. Estaba muerto. Había una figura con una capa negra parado sobre él, bebiéndole la sangre. Miro para arriba, y Harry sintió un repentino dolor en la cicatriz de su frente. Draco grito y se fue corriendo. La figura se paro y se dirigió hacia Harry. Harry apenas se podía mover del miedo. Se fue para atrás y se trepo de - lo que fuera - próximo. De repente, un sonido de galope, y un centauro salto por encima de Harry y ahuyento a la figura. Hagrid apareció poco tiempo después de que el centauro le contara todo sobre la piedra filosofal y exactamente quien había estado bebiendo la sangre del unicornio (Si están perdidos, ustedes deben leer el libro).  
  
Los cuatro se reunieron en la biblioteca para hablar sobre lo que habían visto "Esa cosa se veía como un vampiro" Draco estaba diciendo   
"Era Voldemort" dijo Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione reaccionaron al oír el nombre  
"No digas ese nombre" escoto Ron   
"¿Estas seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Hermione   
"Él debe estar tras la piedra filosofal" empezó Harry  
"¿Cómo supiste de la piedra?" interrumpió Hermione  
"Firence me lo contó" y al verles las caras de perdidos "el centauro"  
"Entonces Snape-" Hermione empezó  
"No es Snape, es Quirrell" escoto Harry  
"Entonces - quien sea - esta trabajando para......." Hermione no pudo terminar la oración  
"Quien sea que este tratando de robar la piedra, trabaja para Voldemort" reaccionan otra vez  
"Odio estar de acuerdo con Weasley, pero DEJA DE DECIR ESE NOMBRE" dijo Draco en vos alta.  
"Shh, esto es una biblioteca" les reto, Madam Pince, la encargada de la biblioteca  
"Pero la piedra esta a salvo mientras Dumbledure este acá - ¿no? - y tienen que pasar por Fluffy susurro Hermione tratando de sonar razonable  
"Fluffy - estúpido nombre para un mounstro como ese - ¿Fluffy es de Hagrid? ¿no? Pregunto Harry. Hermione asintió por lo que Harry continuo "Bueno entonces él debe saber como pasar domarlo ¿no es así?  
"Si, pero él no nunca lo contaría a nadie" dijo Hermione segura de que Harry le Creía   
"¿Pero, no es raro - lo único que Hagrid quería era un dragón, y justo aparece alguien que tiene uno en su bolsillo?"   
"Si, huevos de dragones noruegos son realmente raros" les contó Ron, quien tenia un hermano que trabaja con dragones.  
"No debe ser difícil para alguien hacer hablar a Hagrid, si lo emborrachan lo suficiente" dijo Draco  
"Eso no es algo que se deba decir" escoto Hermione, pero se veía preocupada, ella sabia que Draco podría tener razón.  
  
Los dos Gryffindors fueron a preguntarle a Hagrid. y movieron con malas noticias "Saben como pasar a Fluffy - y ahora también nosotros" aviso Ron  
"Entonces vamos a avisarle a Dumbledure. Si sabe lo que esta pasando........" dijo Harry. Pero cuando fueron a ver a Dumbledure, McGogall les dijo que se había ido por el día, por un trabajo urgente. Harry decidió que era mejor no decirle sobre la piedra - ella podría pensar que, como buen Slytherin, él era el que estaba tratando de robarla. "Nos quedamos sin mas opciones. Dumbledure se fue, y van a ir por la piedra esta noche"   
"¿Qué podemos hacer?" pregunto Draco obviamente no queriendo saber la respuesta  
"Yo no sé vos, pero yo voy a ir allá y conseguir la piedra antes - deteniendo a Quirrell de que la robe" respondió Harry   
"No es Quirrell, es Snape" escoto Ron  
"No otra vez con lo mismo. Yo apostaría mi vida a que Snape nunca aria algo como eso"  
"Te recordare que lo hagas" dijo Ron maliciosamente  
""¿Podemos PRETENDER estar del mismo lado por un minuto" escoto Harry "Yo voy a ir tras - quien sea - y lo voy a detener"  
"No podes hacer eso vos solo" dijo Hermione "Yo voy con Vos"  
"¿Vos? ¿Qué uso tendrías vos? Vos meterías a Harry en mas problemas de los que ya sé esta tratando de meter" se burlo Draco "¿Sabias que te podrían matar, Harry?"  
"O peor aun, expulsar" agrego Hermione  
"Tense que reordenar tus preorirades" le dijo Ron a Hermione  
"Yo voy - nada de lo que digan me va a hacer cambiar de opinión - Si quieren pueden venir conmigo pueden, pero voy a ir igual" dijo Harry con un tono con el que dejo claro que no le iban a poder parar.  
"Yo voy con vos" dijo Hermione  
"No te voy a dejarte Hermione que vayas a ninguna parte sola con un Slytherin. Yo también voy" dijo Ron obviamente no confiando en Harry.  
"Yo iría se pudiera......... Pero si él - esta trabajando - para ustedes-ya-saben-quien - no puedo ir" dijo Draco, mirando a los alrededores como si esperara que alguien saltara a atacarle por decir que quería ayudaría  
"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Ron sospechando  
"Note lo voy a decir, Weasley. No tiene nada que ver con vos " Draco mirando a Harry, y Harry vio que estaba aterrado con la idea de Voldemort. "Pero no puedo. Si vos sos atrapado, Harry, probablemente termines muerto - vos sabes eso. Pero si yo soy atrapado, yo sé que desearía estar muerto" Draco se negó a explicar lo que acababa de decir, y amenazo con convertir en ardilla al que le preguntase. 


	5. Slytherin gana

Nota del autor (vmorticia): En serio necesitan haber leído para entender partes de esto. Esto es parte de una serie la cual corre paralemente al libro real. Es un A.U fic. Me gusta mucho Draco, por lo que sigo al popular fan fic puede que Draco es en realidad un buen tipo (y que su problema de actitud se deba a su padre) y Cat esta basada en mi si la quieren usar pidan permiso  
  
Nota de la traductora: Como ya dije hasta ahora tardaba tanto por que estaba estudiando para dos exámenes, los que por puro culo pase (mentira también hubo algo de estudio). Pero les digo que ahorra me voy a poner las pilas y además voy a tratar de ir traduciendo lo mayor posible en castellano (es decir como hablamos los argentinos) y menos al estilo mejicano.  
  
Y el sombrero dijo Slytherin - La piedra filosofal   
  
Slytherin gana  
  
Esa noche Harry fue a donde Ron le había dicho que se encontrarían, usando su capa invisible. Él había estado esperando por cinco minutos cuando ellos llegaron.  
"Mataría a Peeves, si no fuera un fantasma." Murmuraba Ron.  
"Él no es un fantasma, es un poltergeist. Pero aun así no podes matarle." Le corrigió Hermione "¿Dónde esta Potter?"   
"Tal vez no vaya a venir, o fue a avisarle a Filch, como hizo Malfoy" Ron no parecía esperar que Harry fuera.  
"yo ya estoy acá" murmuro Harry haciendo que saltaran del susto.  
"¿Dónde esta?"  
"Justo atrás de ustedes." Dijo ron sacándose la capa invisible.  
"!Guau¡, De donde sacastes Vos una capa invisible." Pregunto Ron furioso.  
"Regalo de Navidad. Pero eso ahora no importa. ¿Vamos a ir o no? Harry ya se estaba impacientando ¿Qué si Quirrell ya se había llevado la piedra? ¿Seria capaz él de detener a Voldemort otra vez? Ya estaba asustado, pero mejor enfrentarlo antes de que se ponga peor. Y se iba a poner peor si no hacia nada.  
"Si" dijeron Ron y Hermione. La capa era suficientemente grande para taparles a lo tres, incluso cuando se cruzaron con Filch que iba cazando a Peeves ("Espero que le atrape" murmuro Ron cuando estuvieron fuera de su vista). Se las ingeniaron para llegar al corredor prohibido sin que nadie les viera. Ante de entrar al `cuarto de Fluffy´como Ron le llamaba Hermione dijo " El perro se dormirá si escucha música, por eso trajimos esto...." Ron saco un porta CD.  
"Pense que la tecnología muggle no funcionba en Hogwarts."  
"Normalmente no, pero los amigos de Dean lo arreglaron para que pudiese oírlo cuando llegara acá." Explico Ron. Prendió el porta CD, pero apenas se pero apenas se oía.  
"Fluffy no va a poder escuchar. Dámelo" Harry se lo quito, antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar. "Sonorus." Ahora Sonaba mas fuerte. Corrieron adentro antes de que Filch pudiese escuchar. En el momento en el que entraron con la música prendida,, Fluffy se durmió.  
"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Pregunto Ron impresionado.  
"De la misma forma que paralice al trool - Draco me presto un libro - `Encantamientos y maldiciones calsicas´ son la mayoría maldiciones, pero este también estaba." Explico Harry.  
Hermione se había acercado a la trampa al lado del perro, y estaba tratando de sacar su pata de encima para poder abrirla.  
"¿Podrían, ustedes dos ayudarme con esto?" Y movieron la pata, para después abrir la trampa "Se ve muy alto." Dijo Hermione.  
"Yo voy primero, y se es seguro les llamo, ¿Esta bien?" Dijo Harry.  
"Esta bien." No tenían problemas en que un Slytherin fuera a ver si era seguro.  
Harry se tiro por el agujero y aterrizo en algo blando en una especie de planta, pero estaba muy oscuro y él no podía ver nada, pero se sentía bien "Esta bien, hay una planta o algo que va a frenar la caída." Les grito. Después escucho a Ron aterrizar cerca de él, seguido por Hermione. "Debemos estar a Kilómetros abajo del colegio." Ella anuncio.  
"Suerte que esta planta estaba acá." Dijo Ron  
"¿SUERTE?" Chillo Hermione "Mírense." Alejando una rama de la planta, la cual estaba tratando de estrangularle.  
Harry y Ron ya casi no se podían mover, no lo habían notado hasta ahora "¡Dejen de moverce!, yo se que es, esto es un laso del diablo:"  
"Oh, estoy tan contento de saber como se llama, es muy útil."  
"Cállense, estoy tratando de acordarme como se mata." Dijo Hermione  
"Fuego." Dijo Harry con vos ahogada, por que en ese momento el laso del diablo estaba tratando de estrangularle - él recordaba lo del fuego bastante bien, por que Draco tenia un eficiente forma de estudio - tratar de exponer a Harry a esos peligros para ver si podía manejarlos.  
"Si - Por supuesto - pero no hay madera." Dijo Hermione casi del todo histérica.  
"TE VOLVISTE LOCA." Grito Ron "¿SOS UNA BRUJA O NO?"  
"Oh, claro." Hermione, sacando su varita y mandando una llama asía la planta. La laso del diablo los soltó inmediatamente.  
"Zafamos de puro culo." Dijo Hermione.  
"Si, y suerte que Potter no perdió la cabeza, sinceramente `no hay madera´." Dijo Ron sonando molesto, y un poco enojado de que un Slytherin probara ser útil - bueno Ron sabia que Harry era quien iba a enfrentrace a Sape/Quirrel/quien sea, pero no le gustaba pensar que un Slytherin fuese mejor que lo eran ellos. Los tres fueron a un pasadizo, que era el único camino posible (Considerando que ya no podían subir otra vez)  
  
"¿Escuchan algo?" Pregunto Ron. Harry se esforzó para poder oír el ruido, un tintineo y un crujido parecía venir de arriba de ellos  
"¿Pensas que sea un fantasma?"   
"Hay una luz adelante - veo que algo se mueve." Se encontraron con una camara que estaba llena de lo que parecían pájaros, pero después de verlos con mas cuidado se dieron cuenta de que eran realmente llaves. Las habilidades de Quidditch de Harry les vinieron al pelo, cuando atrapo la llave correcta, para que pesaran por la puerta.  
  
La siguiente camara resulto ser un tablero de ajedrez gigante. Ellos estaban del lado de las piezas negras, y las piezas no tenían cara "¿ahora que hacemos?" Susurro Harry.  
"¿No es obvio?" Pregunto Ron "Tenemos que jugar para poder seguir"  
"¿Cómo?"  
"Creo, que vamos a tener que ser piezas." Dijo Ron  
"¿Qué? ¿Pero como? ¿Puede algunos de ustedes jugar al ajedrez?" Pregunto Harry   
"Yo puedo." Dijo Ron caminando por el tablero. Fue al caballero quien podría considerarce de piedra, cobro vida, y el caballo relincho "Tenemos que - eh unirnos a ustedes para poder pasar." El caballero asintió.  
Ellos fueron tomando los lugares de las piesas - Harry tomo el lugar del alfil, Hermione el de una torre - Ron se convirtió en caballero. El juego empezó - Ron dirigía las piezas negras, las cuales hacían todo lo que él les ordenaba. Harry de repente penso `¿Qué pasaría si llegaran a perder?´ Finalmente Ron anuncio "Yo tengo que ser tomado"  
"¿Qué?" Harry no podía creer lo que oía, al mismo tiempo que Hermione grito.  
"No"  
"¡Así es el ajedrez!, ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo doy un paso para atrás y me a tomar - eso te va a dejar el camino libre para hacer jake mate al rey Potter." Dijo Ron   
"Pero." Harry empezó a protestar - puede que ser que en realidad no le agrade Ron pero no iba a dejar que se arriesgara tanto, si podía evitarlo.  
"¿Queres parar a quien quiera que sea? ¿No?" Pregunto Ron.  
"Ron." Grito Hermione   
"¡Miren si no se apuran, él ya se habrá llevado la piedra¡" No había otra forma - no tenían mas opciones "¿Listo?" Pregunto Ron "Acá voy - Ahora - no se queden acá después de ganar." Él hizo su movimiento, y la reina blanca le ataco. Le pego en la cabeza, y empujaron su inconsciente cuerpo fuera del tablero.  
Harry se movió tres espacios, y se para en línea con el rey - jake mate - ellos ya podían ir a la siguiente camara. ¿Qué pasara con él -¿" Pregunto Hermione   
"Él va a estar bien." Le respondió Harry - realmente esperando tener la razón.  
"Ya pasamos la de Sprout, EL LASO DEL DIABLO; Fitwick, debió haber hechizado las llaves; McGogall transfiguro las piezas de ajedrez para que cobraran vida; eso nos deja con lo que hayan echo Quirrel y Snape." Dijo Hermione.  
En el siguiente cuarto había un trool inconsciente - obviamente quien estaba buscando la piedra ya lo había nockeado. Por lo que siguieron derecho.  
Este cuarto no tenia nada excepto una mesa - en la mesa había siete botellas en hilera. De diferentes tamaños y formas "Esto debe ser lo de Snape. "¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" Pregunto Harry. En el segundo que ya se habían alejado de la puerta, unas flamas púrpuras brotaron atrás de ellos, bloqueándoles la salida - flamas negras estaban tapando la otra puerta del otro lado del cuarto. Estaban atrapados. Hermione se acerco y agarro un pedazo de permagamino de la mesa, que decía "Míralo." Y leyó.  
  
El peligro yace ante ti, mientras que la seguridad detrás,  
Dos de nosotras queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,  
Una de nosotras siete te deja abansar,  
Otra llevara al que beba para atrás,  
Dos de nosotras somos mortales y esperamos escondidas en la fila.  
Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte acá para siempre.   
Para ayudarte a elejir te damos cuatro pistas:  
Primera: por mas astucia que tanga el veneno para esconderce  
Siempre encontraras alguno al lado,  
Segundo, son diferentes las de los extremos,  
Pero si queres moverte para adelante, ninguna es tu amiga;  
Tercera, como claramente ves, tiene distintas formas,   
Ni el enano, ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;  
Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha   
Son mellizas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista son diferentes.  
  
Hermione suspiro - Harry la miro, y vio que estaba sonriendo - no era exactamente lo que alguien haría en una situación como esa. "Brillante. Esto no es magia - es lógica - un acertijo. Muchos de los mas grandes magos no tienen nada de logica, estarían atrapados acá para siempre."  
"¿También nosotros? ¿no es así? Pregunto Harry, todavía preguntándose por que estaba tan contenta.  
"Claro que no. Todo lo que necesitamos esta acá en el papel. Siete botellas: tres de veneno, dos de vino de ortiga, unas nos llevara para adelante a través del fuego negro y la otra para atrás por el fuego púrpura." Dijo Hermione como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.  
"¿Pero cómo vamos a saber cual tomar?" Pregunto Harry, algo irritado.  
"Dame un minuto." Dijo Hermione, y empezó a investigar el pergamino mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa, antes de que finalmente anunciara "¡Lo tengo! La mas chica te llevara a través del fuego negro - hacia la piedra." Le ofreció la botella mas chica  
"No pensaras envenenarme." Los de Gryffindor odiaban a los de Slytherin y él conocía muchos Slytherins que no gastarían una oportunidad de envenenar a un Gryffindor.  
"Claro que no." Hermione ligeramente ofendida "Me salvaste la vida. Aun si tuviese algo contra los Slytherins. Yo nunca trataría de MATARTE a vos ni a ningún otro."  
"No todos los Slytherins son malos, ¿sabes? ¿Pero estas SEGURA de que es esta." Harry estaba sosteniendo la botella que Hermione le había dicho le llevaría adelante,  
"Si, positivamente, pero solo hay para una persona. Yo creo que tenes que tomarla vos, yo voy a volver a ayudar a Ron, para después mandarle una lechuza a Dumbledure." Ella recogió una botellita de la fila y dijo "Esta me llevara de vuelta por el fuego púrpura"  
"Buena suerte. Espero que él este bien." Harry estaba preocupado por Ron, incluso si se suponía que eran enemigos. Tenia enemigos mas peligrosos de los cuales preocuparse ahora. Harry la tomo en un sorbo. Y sintió como si su cuerpo fuera de hielo. Él camino por el fuego el cual, no podía sentir ahora, y salió a una camara larga. Harry no estaba seguro si vería a Snape o a Quirrell, Hermione no parecía de las que se equivocaran en esas cosas.  
  
Pero lo estaba - Era Quirrell. Estaba parado en frente del espejo "Me pregunte si te iba a encontrar acá, Potter." La vos de Quirrell era extrañamente segura y fuerte, Harry sonrío "Weasley pensaba que era Snape, pero yo sabia que eras vos."   
"¿Severus? Severus parece mas del tipo. Estoy sorprendido de que descubrieras que era yo, comparado con él, rondando el castillo como un murciélago enorme. Decime, ¿Cómo supiste que yo era tu enemigo?"  
"Te vi embrujando mi escoba en el partido de Quidditch, yo estoy en la casa de Snape, ¿Vos pensas que yo no se que él nunca le robaría a Dumbledure?"  
"¿Severus? ¿Vos pensas que él es leal a Dumbledure? Tal vez no seas tan inteligente como creí." Quirrell y se dio vuelta al espejo "Decime, chico ¿Cómo funciona este espejo? Me veo a mi mismo dándole la piedra a mi Amo ¿Pero como la consigo?"  
Otra vos fría y audible que parecía salir de Quirrell hablo "Usa ala chico....... usa al chico"  
" Si, Potter, veni acá." Harry camino hacia el espejo "Mira al espejo y decime lo que ves."  
Harry la vio, la piedra, en sus manos, en el espejo. Su reflejo se puso la piedra en su bolsillo y Harry pudo sentir su peso en su bolsillo - él tenia la piedra, pero Quirrel no devia descubrirlo. Tenia que mentir (ser un Slytherin enseña a economizar con las verdad o verdades a medias)  
"¿Qué es lo que ves?" Demando Quirrell y Harry dijo "Me veo a mi mismo sosteniendo la piedra" y levanta la mano para demostrar que no la esta sosteniendo. Quirrell parece creerle, pero después la vos hablo de nuevo "Él tiene la piedra." Harry decidió que lo mejor era correr, pero ante de que pudiese dar mas de tres pasos "Déjame hablarle..... cara a cara." Era la indefinida vos otra vez  
"A-amo, no esta lo suficientemente fuerte." Quirrel volviendo a tartamudear aterrorizado.  
"Tengo suficiente fuerza.............para esto........." Harry tuvo la terrible sensación de que conocía esa vos, y también se había quedado paralizado del miedo. Miro a Quirrell desenroscarce el turbante - Era repulsivo - Harry estaba demasiado enojado para dejar salir ese grito de terror que tenia adentro. Había otra cara en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Quirrell. Una cara terriblemente blanca como la tiza, con horrendos ojos rojos. ""Harry Potter......." La maligna cara de donde salía la maligna vos que él había oído antes murmuro. Harry trato de moverce para atrás pero no pudo.   
"¿Ves en lo que me convertí? Una sombra de lo que era, un vapor.......Solo tengo forma cuando comparto el cuerpo con alguien.......pero siempre hay gente que me deja compartir sus mentes y corazones......la sangre de los unicornios, me daba fuerza durante las semanas que pasaron......vos viste a Quirrell tomándola por mi en el bosque.....y una vez que yo tenga el elixir de la vida, voy a poder fabricarme un cuerpo propio........¿Por qué no me das la piedra que esta en tu bolsillo?" Harry dio un paso para atrás, vagamente preguntándose como era que Voldemort lo supo. Pero mas preocupado, por el momento estaba en tratar de alejarce lo mayor posible de esa cara maligna "No seas tarado. Mejor salva tu propia vida y uniteme.... o te vas a encontrar con el mismo final que tus papás........Ellos murieron rogando."  
"MENTIROSO." Escoto Harry - él no sabia si era verdad o no pero no lo quería creer. Quirrell fue de espaldas a Harry, para que la cara tuviera una vista directa de él. Estaba sonriendo "Que tierno.......yo siempre valore el valor.......si, chico, tus papás eran valientes......primero mate a tu papá; él peleo en serio......pero tu mamá no tenia que morir......ella estaba tratando de protejerte.......Ahora dame la piedra, a no ser que quieras que la muerte de tu mamá halla sido al pedo"  
"¡NUNCA!" Grito Harry, y se choco con la puerta  
"ATRÁPALO." Grito Voldemort y Quirrell agarro a Harry de la muñeca. Harry sintió que le dolía la cicatriz, como si su cabeza le fuera a estallar. Él grito, y lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero para su sorpresa Quirrell le soltó. El dolor de cabeza se calmo, y vio a Quirrell doblado de dolor e un rincón, obviamente también dolorido. Las manos de Quirrell estaban todas ampolladas, a cuero vivo "¡atrápalo! ¡ATRÁPALO!." INSISTIO Voldemort, Quirrell obedeció - haciendo caer a Harry y poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry tratando de estrangularle. El dolor era intenso, pero podía también oír que Quirrell gritaba de dolor. "Amo, no puedo sujetarle - mis manos - ¡mis manos!" En ese momento Quirrell soltó a Harry pero lo mantuvo sujeto con sus rodillas - sus manos estaban quemadas y llenas de sangre.  
"Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina." Grito Voldemort.  
Quirrell se movió para embrujar a Harry, pero Harry no sabiendo si iba a funcionar se agarro de la cara de Quirrell "AAAAAAH." Grito Quirrell dolorido, y se alejo, sosteniéndose la cara con sus demacradas manos, la cual ya estaba casi igual de mal. Harry sabia lo que tenia que hacer - Hermione había ido a buscar a Dumbledure, y todo lo que tenia que hacer era tocar a Quirrell el suficiente tiempo hasta que él llegara. Agarro el brazo de Quirrell, y lo sostuvo, a pesar del dolor de cabeza - él le estaba haciendo mas daño a Quirrell que Quirrell a él. Él ya no podía mas - oía los gritos de dolor de Quirrell y la maligna vos de Voldemort "¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!"  
Escucho otra vos - pero él no sabia si seguía en el mundo real o estaba soñando. El brazo de Quirrell fue separado de él.  
  
Harry despertó en la enfermería, para encontrarce con Dumbledure que le miraba.  
"Buenos días Harry." Dijo Dumbledure  
"Señor ¡la piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡él tiene la piedra! ¡señor! Dijo Harry recordando el por que estaba ahí.  
"Cálmate, estas un poco atrasado en el tiempo. Quirrell no tiene la piedra." Dijo Dumbledure en tono calmado.  
"Entonces ¿Quién la tiene? Señor yo.." Empezó Harry   
"Harry, por favor relájete, o Madam Pomfrey me va a echar." Dijo Dumbledure sonriendo. Harry vio alrededor, y se fijo en lo que se podría ser la mitad de un kiosco en un a mesa al lado de él. Dumbledure pareció notar para donde estaba mirando "Regalos de amigos y admiradores. Lo que paso en las mazmorras entre vos y Quirrell es un absoluto secreto, por lo que todo el colegio lo sabe."  
"¿Hace cuanto que estoy acá?"  
"Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley, le señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger van a estar mas tranquilos, estaban extremadamente preocupados."  
"Pero señor ¿Y la piedra?"  
"Veo que no te gusta que te distraigan. Bien la piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo sacar. Yo llegue justo a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque estabas haciendo muy bien solo." Explico Dumbledure.  
"¿Usted llego? ¿Recibió la lechuza de Granger?"  
"Nos debimos haber cruzado en el aire. Apenas llegue a Londres fue claro para mi que ese no era el lugar donde debía estar, tenia que irme. Y llegue justo para separarte de Quirrell."  
"¿Era usted?"  
"Me temo que pude haber llegado demasiado tarde"  
"Casi es así, yo ya no podía alejarlo de la piedra por mas tiempo."  
"No la piedra, vos - tanto esfuerzo casi te mata. Por un momento pense que te habías ido. Y la piedra, fue destruida."   
"¿Destruida?" Pero pense, Granger me dijo sobre su amigo Nicolás Flamel.  
"Ah ¿Sabias de Nicolás? Hiciste bien tus deberes ¿no? Bueno Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y quedamos que era lo mejor."  
"Pero eso significa que él y su esposa van a morir, ¿No es así?"  
"Tienen suficiente elixir guardado, como para poner sus asuntos en orden y después, si , van a morir." Dumbledure sonriente "Para alguien tan joven como vos, estoy seguro de que suena increíble pero para Nicolás y Perelle realmente es como hice a dormir, después de un día muy muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente preparada no es mas que la siguiente gran aventura. Mas aya de toda la plata o toda la vida que tengamos, las dos cosas que el ser humano desearía - el problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.  
"Señor, estuve pensando - incluso si la piedra ya no esta, Vol - dijo usted-sabe-quien .."  
"Llámale Voldemort, Harry. Siempre usa el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo al nombre incrementa el miedo a la cosa misma."  
"Bueno, señor, Voldemort va a tratar otras formas de volver ¿no es así? Digo el no se ha ido ¿no?"  
"No Harry, no lo hizo. Él todavía esta allá afuera en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir........No estando del todo vivo el no puede ser matado. Él dejo a Quirrell morir; el muestra la misma piedad para sus aliados como para sus enemigos. De todos modos Harry, mientras que vos evitaste solo que volviera al poder, solo se va necesita alguien que esta preparado para pelear y si lo vamos deteniendo cada vez puede ser que nunca regrese al poder." Harry asintió, pero le hacia doler la cabeza por lo que paro "Señor, hay algunas cosa que quiero saber, si puede contestarme.....cosas de las que quiero saber la verdad..."  
Dumbledure suspiro "La verdad. Es una cosa hermosa y terrible a la vez, y debe ser tratada con gran cuidado, contestare a tus preguntas a menos que tenga una buena razón para no hacerlo; en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto no voy a mentirte."  
"Bien... Voldemort dijo que había matado a mi mamá por que había tratado de protejerme. Pero ¿por qué me quiera matar en primer lugar?"  
Dumbledure suspiro de nuevo "Ay, la primera pregunta que me haces y no te la puedo responderte. No hoy, no ahora. Ya lo sabrás, un día....se que lo odias ....pero cuando estés listo lo sabrás"  
"¿Pero por que Quirrell no me pudo tocar?"  
"Tu mamá murrio para salvarte. Si hay algo de lo que Voldemort no sabe, es amor. Él no nunca entendería que un amor tan profundo como el de tu mamá deje su propia marca. No una cicatriz, no marcas visibles.....el ser amado tan profundamente, incluso después de que la persona no esta mas con nosotros, nos dará una protección para siempre. Esta en tu propia piel. Quirrell lleno de odio, y ambición, compartiendo el cuerpo y alma con Voldemort, no te pudo tocar por eso. Era agonizante tocar a alguien marcado por algo tan bueno?  
"¿y la capa invisible? ¿Sabe quien me la envío?"  
"Ah - tu papá me la dejo, y supuse que te gustaría. Cosas útiles........tu papá la usaba para sacar comida de la cocina cuando venia acá"  
"Hay otra cosa..."  
"Dispara"  
"Quirrell dijo que Snape...."  
"El profesor Snape, Harry"  
"Si él - Quirrell dijo que el me odiaba porque odiaba a mi papá ¿Es verdad?  
"Bueno, ellos nunca se llevaron bien, entonces tu papá hizo algo que el profesor Snape nunca le perdona"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Le salvo la vida"   
"¿Qué?"  
"Si es graciosa como funciona la mente de las personas, ¿no es así? El profesor Snape no pudo soportar deberle algo a tu papá....por eso creo que se esforzó tanto en protejerte así este año, penso que iba a pagar su deuda la. Podría volver a odiar el recuerdo de tu papá tranquilo..."  
"Señor hay una cosa mas..."  
"¿Solo una?"  
"¿Cómo pude sacar la piedra del espejo?"  
"Oh, estoy contento de que preguntes eso. Fue una de mis mas brillantes ideas, y entre vos y yo eso es decir algo. Solo alguien que quisiera la piedra - encotrarla pero no usarla - seria capaz de conseguirla, de otro modo, solo se verían ganando oro o tomando el elixir. Mi cerebro me sorprende a veces.... ya fueron suficiente preguntas. Te sugiero que empiece con los caramelos. ¡Ah grageas de todos los sabores! Tuve la suficiente mala suerte para elegir una con sabor a vomito cuando era joven, y después ya no me gustaron mas - pero creo que no tendre problemas con esta linda gragea ¿no piensas lo mismo? Dumbledure agarro un gragea que perecía saber a caramelo se la puso en la boca y casi atragantándose dijo "Cera de oído"  
Después que Dumbledure se fuera, Harry ataco la pila de caramelos, y encontró - un lindisimo libro con cubierta de cuero. Harry lo recogió, y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas de su papá y su mamá, en todas estaban sonriendo y saludandole. Había una nota que decía `supe que no tenias ninguna foto de tus papás, por lo que Dumbledure me convenció de hacer esto para vos - envíe lechuzas a los amigos del colegio de tus papás y puse las fotos que me mandaron en este álbum - Hagrid."  
  
Se le permitió ir al festín, para enterarce que después de atrapar la snitch a los cinco minutos Lindsay Evans le dio gano la copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor. El colegio estaba en los estaba en los colores de Slytherin, Slytherin había ganado la copa de las casas por cincuenta puntos pero Duumbledure hizo anuncios de ultimo momento sobre los puntos de las casas "Primero para el señor Ronald Weasley, por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogawars halla visto en muchos años, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor." Harry puteo, pero nadie le escucho por que los gritos de alegría de los Gryffindor. Ahora Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban empatados. "Segundo para la señorita Hermione Granger, por usar lógica y mantenerce tranquila en situaciones criticas, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor." Esta vez los gritos de protesta de los Slytherin se escucharon junto con los Gryffindor celebrando "Y finalmente para Harry Potter..." Todos se callaron y escucharon para saber cuantos puntos le iban a dar a Harry para hacer la diferencia "......por nervios de acero y gran valor, sesenta puntos para Slytherin." La mesa de Slytherin estallo y todos festejaron, Harry estaba un poco enojado al ver las caras de enojo que Ron y Hermione le estaban dando desde la mesa de Gryffindor, en la cual todos estaban en enojados en general.  
Nota final: listo Harry se sube después al tren y fin. Ahora estoy empezando con el segundo libro esperen que ya va a llegar. 


End file.
